Mood ring
by windwhisprer
Summary: This is a oneshot about when Kagome gets a mood ring and Inuyasha remembers all the memeories about it.


Kagome got a mood ring for her birthday, she wore it alot she brought it back to the fuduel era. Shippo absoloutly loved it, the way it changed colours, he sat alone remebering everything that had happened in the last week it went by so fast.

_"How does it work Kagome?" Shippo asked for the millionth time._

_"Well it changes according to your mood." Kagome said. _

_"Can I try? Can I try?" He asked, she smiled. _

_"Sure." He took it in his hands and it started to change it turned a yellow. _

_"What does it mean Kagome?" He asked in aw. _

_"Yellow means hyper." She answerd._

_Inuyasha glanced at the ring as she put it back on her finger, it turned green he smiled. That meant she was happy. _

He shook his head as he remebered her smile, her happiness.

"Where did I go wrong?" He asked as he remebered a time not long after that.

_"Inuyasha I was not! Why are you being so jerky!" She screamed at him. _

_"Me! Kagome you were practicly on his lap you were so flirting with him, he was all over you!" He screamed back. _

_"I was just being nice" She yelled, fed up with him. _

_"Kagome, why dont you just go be with him seeing as you love him so much go be his wolf-mate!" He yelled, Inuyasha glanced at her ring it was deep red an angry red. He ignored it and went back to yelling at her. _

_"I do not love him Inuyasha, arg! You jump to too many conclusions. He's just a nice guy, he treats me with respect not like anything you do!" She yelled. _

_"I do not jump to conclusions Kagome, just go live with the wolf, it's not like I cared about you your just like a ...a...a jewel shard detector!" He yelled, he looked at her ring it went from a deep red to a blue he knew what that meant. She was upset, he looked at her she glared at him her eyes had a teary shine. _

_"I HATE YOU!" She yelled before running towards the well. _

Inuyasha sat at the well his hand went over the wood.

"I'm sorry Kagome." He said while sitting at the edge of it, he smeirked. "I really was a jerk, you were really mad at me then even without that ring I could tell." He chuckled to himself. "I remeber when I first saw that ring." He laughed to himself.

_"Kagome! What is that?" Inuyasha pointed to the ring on her finger._

_"Oh, it's my new mood ring, it tells what mood your in." She said admiring the ring. _

_"Your lying! You've gotten married haven't you!" He yelled. _

_"No!" She scoffed. "I'm too young to get married." _

_"You did didn't you! Who is he! I'm gonna kill 'em!" Instead of getting angrey Kagome smiled._

_"Your jelious." She said teasingly._

_"Am not." He pouted. _

_"Are too." She said. _

_"I just dont want my jewel detector to get pregnent with someone else's pups." Kagome looked at him oddly. _

_"I dont know wether to take that as a complement or an insult." She said. _

_"You are not getting married." He said. _

_"For the last time it's not an ingagment ring." She said._

_"Yes it is, what else could it be!" He yelled._

_"Sit." He fell to the ground with a thump. He spat some grass out of his mouth. _

_"What was that for!" He said. _

_"Oops, slip of my toung." She giggled and started to walk awa. _

_"Hey Kagome! Come back here!" _

He chuckled to himself. He sure was dumb. Kagome? Getting married? He shook his head, then listened to the forest around him. It was silent. Not a human or demon around. He sighed he missed his friends. Miroku...

_"...Kagome, would you please bear my child?" Miroku asked._

_"Hicca?"_

_"Listen preist, if you ever lay a hand on Kagome I'll rip you to peices." _

_"Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered. _

_"My alologies. I thought you were meary traveling with the girl, but obvestly you are in love with her." Miroku said, there was an acward silence. "Oh boy," Miroku scratched the back of his head. _

_"T-thats not it at all s-shes just a, jewel shard detector!" _

_"Is that all I am to you? Oh how could I forget you've got a thing fo dead girls." Kagome said._

_"What?" _

_"Huh?"_

_"Who should I help out? Miroku's alot nicer then Inuyasha." _

_"You wouldn't dare betray me." _

_"You cant blame her though.." Miroku said. _

_"YOU!..." Inuyasha screamed and started to chase the monk. _

_"Inuyasha stop." She called after him. _

Shippo...

_Shippo smacked Inuyasha on the back of the head. _

_"Bad move." Inuyasha hissed. _

"_Snap out of it, thinking doesn't work for you, growling suits you better." Shippo said. _

_"Wanna bet, hey! Come back here you little shrimp!" Inuyasha yelled, as he chased the little fox demon around. _

_"Try and catch me you big oaf." Shippo laughed, Kagome giggled as Inuyasha tried to catch Shippo, as her mood ring shone bright green. _

Sango...

_"Inuyasha, dont I'll handle this." Sango said as she aproched the bear demon. _

_"But uh ok.." Inuyasha lowered his sword, as she glared at him evily. Sango jumped up and kicked the demon she threw her hirikots at it. Direct hit. She attacked the demon over and over and seemed very angry. _

_"What did you say to her!" Kagome screamed at Miroku. _

_"Nothing, nothing that would make her this upset." Miroku said. Sango landed as the demon behind her fell to the ground _

_"And that is that." She said. _

His mind wonderd back to their faces as he rememberd them dead. The horrable expressions of fear and pain. He shudderd as hismemory stopped at a framiliar face.

_Inuyasha dropped his sword, his ram heavy from bloodloss. _

_"Kagome!" He called out into the wasteland of a battlefeild. "Kagome!" He called again. He stumbled apon Shippo and Kirara. He shudderd as his eyes caught their faces. Fear and regret. He kept running until he ca,e across Sango and Miroku. The monk had died quickly, protecting Sango from a demon attack, Sango held the monk in her arms and had obvestly died from bloodloss. _

_He kept running, if Kagome was alive, everything would be ok. He stumbled over something, he looked down in horror to see Kagome's broken bow. He kept running. "Kagome!" He yelled again. Finally he saw her in the distance. Reilived he ran up to her. She lay on the ground, blood was all around her. Inuyasha coverd his nose at the scent. He couldnt stand the scent of Kagine's blood. _

_"I...nuy...as...ha..." She sputterd out. _

_"I'm here!" He said urgently. _

_"I...wan...ted...t...o...te...ll...yo...u...that...I...lo...v...ed...yo..." She dropped to the ground, unable to stay alive any longer. He held her and rocked back and forth. Humming a song to keep his mind from facing the awful truth. _

_Someone he cared about died again. _

_He looked at her mood ring for the last time. _

_It was black, the cold blackness of death._


End file.
